Musings
by drbriar25782
Summary: Hermione isn't flawless; bookish, nagging and standoffish, she is also startlingly intelligent, instinctively brave and loyal and also my muse for a series of drabbles.


She had expected it; as the only third of the Golden Trio to return to Hogwarts to complete her education she knew it would not be easy. She felt a bit of relief when the cheering in the hallways had stopped; the stares had lessened and the questions were few and far between. The hero-worship was still there but she was finally being left alone when people happened across her in the library. She wasn't upset by any of it - annoyed, but not upset.

Most who happened across the lithe brunette could tell that she had been through a lot in the past year; but there was something else. Every once in a while a smirk would cross her face, or a flare of passion in her eyes, as she sat in the library writing in her notebook. Most assumed is was her love of books, study and her lessons. No one knew what was really causing her excitement and many wouldn't believe it if they did know.

* * *

_I'm coming over, I hope it's alright._

Those simple words appearing in the notebook had her heart racing. They had devised a plan prior to school starting to stay in touch. He had suggested using the same idea of Riddle's journal from their second year but without the "possessions and petrifaction".

She had smacked him for the last comment; but was also impressed with the idea.

**You can't...**

She wrote the words quickly and watched them burn into the paper and disappear. She had said since the beginning that the burning and flames was a little over the top but he had kissed her forehead and said that the burning words only matched the passion he felt for her. That small comment had earned a good snog that left both of them in shambles and wanting more but never crossing that line.

_I'm missing you. I can't help it when I feel like this..._

Her resolve melted a little as she watched those words appear in his familiar scrawl. When she had first seen his handwriting, she remembered thinking that it reminded her of a doctors scrawl. He had looked at her and asked what he wanted instead...hearts, swirls and flourishes? She had giggled as she pictured him writing something like that.

**I miss you too...but you can't...we can use the mirror.**

She was going to stand her ground; once she gave into him - there was no going back. They hadn't seen in each other face-to-face in months. She knew the moment she saw him she would lose all lack of control and become a blubbering fool. She truly did miss him, more than she ever imagined, but that was always in secret. No one else knew of the secret tryst happening between the two. Their emotions were also in check; their guards only let down when they were alone. She knew him coming here that they wouldn't be alone...the walls had portraits and sadly, portraits had eyes and more importantly, mouths. They couldn't keep a secret.

_Sometimes I can get by with that but I don't want to spend tonight alone. _

She felt her stomach do somersaults as she read each word as it slowly appeared on the page. She knew he was deliberately seducing her with his pretty words. And she wasn't going to admit that it was working. She deactivated the charm and knew he would feel the page going cold; and she would regret severing the conversation that quickly when she did see him again. But she knew if she picked up her quill and put it to the paper, she wouldn't have any self-control. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized she needed to head to her next class; she slid everything off the table and into her bag and headed out of the library.

* * *

After her late night astronomy class ended, the conversation earlier in the day was the farthest thing from her mind. All she wanted was to curl up in her bed and fall asleep. She was thankful that the Headmistress and Hogwarts had decided to give her a private dormitory; as she had been able to walk into the room, drop her bag and books on the table, strip out of her robes and slide into her bed.

Suddenly she heard the lock on her window open and a light from outside steam in. Barely awake, she was vaguely aware of the shadow of a man on his broom outside the window.

"I told you I needed to see you..."

She was too exhausted to even form a coherent sentence. She felt the mattress gave away to his weight as he crawled into bed and she felt a warmth in the bed, and in her heart, that had been gone for weeks.

An arm enveloped her and a body pulled her close; the embrace was gentle and her smooth skin against the scruff he was growing on his face made her giggle.

"Don't start laughing..." he whispered in her ear.

"How did you get inside the wards?"

"I called in a favor..."

At those words she almost jumped out of bed, but his arms held her down.

"Stop thinking," he whispered. "We can talk later...right now, just kiss me."

His lips pressed to hers and his embrace pressed her back into her pillow. He twisted her body on top of his and slowly stroked her face as he held it between his large hands.

She swung her leg over his and slide a knee between his legs. She slid her knee up to his thing and pressed it against him and slide her tongue between his lips

His arms reached up to her waist and pulled her closer as she moved against him. He pulled his shirt off and she felt his hot skin against hers and by the increased passion of his kiss, knew he had been feeling the same as she.

Her tongue probed deeply into his mouth. She slid a hand to the waistband of his pants and felt his body stiffen in surprise. This was further than they had gone; but she had missed him more than she had imagined and knew that there was no time like the present.

He slid his hand down below her waist and squeezed her. The soft moan that escaped her made him his body physically shiver.

Soon all articles of clothing were gone and the two of them were laying naked together. His hands were roaming her body - his mouth followed after the trail laid by his hands. She nibbled and bit lightly on his ear as she pulled lightly on his hair.

"Are you sure?" he finally managed out between kisses.

"Yes." she whispered back as she gave herself to him.

In the morning, she wondered if she had dreamt the night. Her bed was empty, the window was shut and there was no sign anyone had been in her room.

But as she sat up, she noticed the notebook was open on the pillow next to her and she felt the warmth emanating from the pages.

She leaned over and looked at the words.

_Sometimes I can get by with the sweet dreams, but last night, wasn't a dream._

_I told you I didn't want to spend it alone and I'm so glad I didn't._

_It was worth it. You are worth it. _

_See you tonight._


End file.
